Head mounted displays may be configured to allow users to see the world in front of them, while still able to read their email, get stock quotes, etc. However, a common issue with existing devices is that they can lead to information overload as the user has to view the real world, and also has to change focus to view the AR content. Another issue with existing devices is that they do not prioritize and organize the available areas in view of the user based on the contents to be displayed. FIG. 1 illustrates an example of information displayed according to certain conventional applications. As shown in FIG. 1, various advertisements are placed on the screen of a display. Some of the advertisements, for example 152, 154, and 156 may have blocked certain parts of the scene from the user. Thus, the conventional applications have not effectively integrated augmented reality contents into the environment while enabling users to interact with their surrounding naturally, which may adversely impact users' experience with the head mounted displays.
Therefore, there is a need for methods and devices that can address the above issues of conventional solutions.